mayafoxfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Maya Fox novels
To accompany the ''Maya Fox'' comics, the series' creators Iginio Straffi and Silvia Brena wrote four novels based on the characters. The first novel was released on 28 October 2008 alongside an excerpt from the first comic issue. Books ''The Predestined'' :Main article: The Predestined Maya discovers that she has an unusual gift: she can talk to the dead. It is up to Maya to master her gift, which will not be an easy task, especially with a serial killer following her untiringly. Maya soon learns that she is the only one who can decipher the mystery surrounding an apocalyptic prophecy. In a race against time, she tries to use her newfound power to save herself and mankind. ''The Magic Square'' :Main article: The Magic Square Maya has survived an assault by a serial killer, but the darkest night of her life has not arrived yet. Maya's father, the murdered astronomer, tries to warn "his little girl" about a danger looming over her. Maya becomes obsessed with a disturbing date: the 21st of December, 2012, the day on which the world is prophesied to end. To complicate things even further, a suave young man suddenly enters Maya's life, and he is the only one who knows about her secret powers. Who is the dark puppeteer behind every mystery? And above all, why is Maya the predestined one? Perhaps the truth is all in the numbers of a magic square. ''Tomorrow, 2012'' :Main article: Tomorrow, 2012 Leaving Trent behind, Maya heads to Italy, accompanied by the mysterious Italian nobleman, Hector Parravicini de Giorgi. They look for a mythical portal to the underworld, which will open on the 21st of December. Following the clues of the Sator Square, Maya and Hector's quest guides them through a string of iconic Italian cities. They travel from San Galgano to the cursed city of Turin, then to Loreto. Meanwhile, Commissioner Alderighi is leading an investigation into the suspicious murders of young girls. For the commissioner, the troubling case awakens memories of similar crimes from twenty years earlier. At the time, he suspected Duke Uberto Parravicini, Hector's father, who was then the head of a sect: the order of Tau, a dissident branch of the Knights Templar. Has the Duke, who mysteriously disappeared years ago, returned? Has his son taken up the torch? ''2012, the Revelation'' :Main article: 2012, the Revelation December 21, 2012 is quickly approaching, the day on which the prophecy will be fulfilled. It follows a countdown of unpreventable deaths and natural disasters, including a tsunami has shifted the Earth's axis ten centimeters. To make Maya even madder, someone has tried to kill Trent, her dear love and the only one for whom she is ready to sacrifice her destiny. Trent lies on a hospital bed, lost in a coma that seems irreversible. Maya has to leave him, as her fate leaves her no escape and she has a mission to accomplish: she is the Predestined, the only one who can open the doors of the apocalypse. Accompanied by the spirit of her murdered father, as well as by a friar with mysterious knowledge and by a Shaolin monk, Maya faces the fate of the universe, threatened by a powerful and ancient sect. It is a path studded with disturbing questions. Who really is Hector Parravicini, the charming aristocrat who accompanies Maya on her journey? What truth is hidden in the last days of humanity: is it the end of everything or the beginning of a new era? And what will become of Trent, the boy Maya had been destined to live with forever? As the clock runs inexorably towards the dawn of December 21st, Maya will discover the ultimate truth about herself and her love. Trivia *The covers of books 2-4 use realistic artwork instead of the normal cartoon style. Category:Books